The Makeover
by LoVe134
Summary: Artemis done woth being a loser so she grts a makeover. Now she getting alot more attention. This is not what she asked for. Spitfire, Chalant and SuperMartian. Morden AU
1. Chapter 1

**Artemis POV**

I was walking down the hallway minding my own business when I bumped into someone.

I fell and my books scattered everywhere.

I picked my books hoping that the person would just leave and not make fun of me or threaten me for bumping into them.

If you couldn't tell by now, I Artemis Crock was a nerd.

Yup, the one with the dorky glasses, almost no social life and always got good grades.

I quickly glanced and saw that I had bumped into Wally West.

He was one of the most popular guys in school.

He was amazing in science, an athlete, hot and unlike me he actually had a social life.

He had handed me one of the books I had dropped.

I stood up.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you! I-I wasn't watching where I was going!" I said quickly.

I had never actually talked to Wally and I didn't know whether he would treat me like the others.

He chuckled.

"It's alright" he said with a smile.

He had such white teeth.

I looked at my shoes.

Converse-old converse.

I looked at his shoes.

Jordan's.

I don't know what kind since I wasn't a shoe head**(1) **and I didn't have shoe game**(2)** like everyone else at this school.

The only shoes I knew where the ones that Zatanna and Megan said a lot.

I internally sighed.

"Well I-I guess I-"

"Hey loser!" someone called out.

I looked up.

It was Patricia Moore, the most popular girl in school.

She was gorgeous.

She had blonde hair with a pink dip dye, ice blue eyes, and her figure was perfect.

She always looked perfect and her nails were always the same length.

And today she was wearing a regular short sleeve black shirt under a white sleeveless denim vest, light wash ripped jeans and a pair of Jordan's and the only pair I know, Son of Mars.

Her lips were pink as always she had on black eye shadow making her eyes pop.

And her hair was straightened.

Her shirt was just tight enough and so were her jeans.

I looked at myself.

A short sleeve buttoned blouse-and not one of those silky ones, black jeans and my old Converse.

I had no make-up on what so ever, my nails had _clear _nail polish on them and my boring blonde hair was in a braid.

And then there were my glasses sitting undisturbed on my face.

Patricia already had a boyfriend and she always made sure the 'popular' people didn't hang out with 'nerds' like me.

I looked down.

"You better not be talking to Wally, he's way outta your league. And next time watch where you're going!" she yelled.

"Bitch" I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"N-n-nothing" I said quickly.

"That's what I thought, come on Wally. Danny and the others are waiting for us at lunch" she said.

Did I mention she was a total bitch?

But no one did anything because most people wanted to be popular or get into her pants.

She walked away, the whole time not hearing a word from Wally.

I sighed and slowly went to my locker to put my stuff away and slowly walked to lunch.

I found my two only friends Megan Morroz and Zatanna Zatara.

I still didn't understand why they were my friends.

They were popular until they started hanging out with me.

Patricia told them not to but they did anyways, that's why Patricia hates the two.

But they were still really popular.

And I'm pretty sure that's why anyone would know my name-because of them two.

Zatanna had black usually wavy black hair and dark blue eyes.

She was wearing a white ¾ quarter shirt, dark denim jeans, and Jordan 7's Olympic colors.

She loved those shoes like she loved her own dog.

Today her hair was curled and her almond nails were red expect her index finger and ring finger, they were flowered.

Megan had red straight hair and had auburn colored eyes and freckles.

She was also wearing a white shirt but it was long sleeved paired with a light denim Abercrombie & Fitch vest, light wash pants and timberland boots.

She had almond nails too but they wear plain white.

"So how was your day?" Megan asked.

"How do you think it was?" I replied flatly.

They didn't say anything.

"Artemis, all you need to do-"

All of a sudden I felt someone wet and cold on my hair.

Patricia had come outta nowhere and poured her iced tea on my head.

Everyone in the cafeteria started laughing except for Zatanna and Megan.

I ran out of the cafeteria barely able to see anything with the tears in my eyes.

* * *

**Megan POV**

This bitch!

How could she do that to Artemis?

Artemis never bothered her and she was always so mean to her.

"What the hell was that!?" Zatanna yelled standing up.

Patricia cocked her head.

"What? It's not like I messed anything up. In fact her hair looked better with iced tea in it" she said and again everyone laughed.

"You need to calm the fuck down" I said.

Zatanna and I ran out of the cafeteria to look for Artemis.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

I was now sitting in on the bathroom floor crying my eyes out.

I don't even know what I did to them.

In fact I always tried to be anywhere those popular kids were not.

I heard the bathroom door open.

"Artemis…" Zatanna said.

"Don't mind her" Megan said.

"Yeah she's just jealous" Zatanna said.

I looked up.

"Jealous of what? What do I have that she doesn't?" I asked.

"A brain" Zatanna and Megan said at the same time.

I smiled.

"Now wipe those tears" Megan said patting me on the thigh.

I wiped my face with my arm and we all stood up.

"Hey guys…do you guys have anything to do after school?" I asked.

They turned to me.

"Why?" Zatanna asked.

"Because I need you two to help me get a makeover" I said.

* * *

**Hope you like me new story! Please review!**

**(1)-Someone who loves shoes whether boots, sneakers or heels but in this story it's someone in love with sneakers**

**(2)-Someone who has shoe game has a lot of the latest shoes like Jordan, Nikes or even Ugg boots**

**Outfits on my profile**


	2. Chapter 2

**Artemis POV**

For the rest of the day I had a smile on my face.

I didn't care that Patricia was still bothering me, how the boys called me ugly and loser because that was all about to change.

As soon as the final bell rang I sprinted to my locker ignoring all the comments about how stupid I looked when I ran.

I shoved everything into my bag and ran outside to where Zatanna had parked her car this morning.

Zatanna and Megan were already there.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Megan asked.

I nodded.

"I don't wanna be the girl that only has 5 contacts on her phone" I stated.

It's true.

It was only my mom, dad, older sister, Megan and Zatanna.

"But you could just talk to people and get numbers" Zatanna said.

"Why would they give it to me?" I asked.

"Because you're an awesome person!" Megan said.

"Let's just go" I said and climbed into the front seat.

…

After stopping at my place-no one was home-to get my money we went to the mall.

I am pretty sure I could buy a lot.

My rich Aunt and Uncle always give my family lots of money for birthdays and Christmas and me being responsible I saved up all of it.

"Alright let's start with hair" Zatanna said.

Megan led us to her favorite salon.

"Alfonzo!" she called.

A man with short brown hair walked towards us wearing a red apron.

"Hello Megan! How are you?" he asked.

"Great! How about you?" she replied.

"Amazing as always, what can I do for you today?" he asked.

"Well my friend here wants a makeover" she said pointing to me.

He gasped.

"What happened to your hair?" he asked.

"Someone kinda poured iced tea in it…" I said.

"Well you're not ugly, you have a lot of potential" he said.

I didn't say anything.

"Let's go" he said and walked away.

I followed him.

I turned and saw Zatanna and Megan giving thumbs up.

…

"So how do I look?" I asked.

"Perfect!" Alfonzo said.

He spun my chair around so I could see myself.

I gasped.

This could _not _be me.

My hair wasn't flat and boring anymore.

My hair was still blonde but Alfonzo added platinum highlights.

And it was wavy and parted down the middle.

I looked at my nails, perfect manicure.

I smiled.

"Aww you look so cute!" he said.

"Now eat healthy foods-a lot of protein and don't scrub too hard when you wash your hair" he said.

"Thanks Alfonzo" I said.

I paid and we exited the salon.

"You know, I'm feeling better already" I said.

Both girls smiled.

"That's great, I started thinking…maybe this could be the confidence booster you need" Zatanna said.

After that we went shopping.

And I never realized how fun and tiring it was.

We went to Hollister, Abercrombie &Fitch, Aeropostale, Forever21, H&M, Victoria Secret, Journey's, Finish Line and Foot Locker.

I had even gotten a new book bag.

"Now let's go to your place and put all this stuff away!" Megan said.

"Mom, dad I'm home…and Zatanna and Megan are here too!" I called.

We walked past the living room upstairs.

"Stop!" dad said.

We all turned.

"Your hair!" he said.

"Is it bad?" I asked nervously.

"No, but why?" he asked.

"Because I needed to change!" I said.

"Artemis, you were fine the way you were before" he said.

"That's not what the people at school thought…" I mumbled.

"What are all these bags?" he asked.

"Clothes" we all answered.

"For?"

"Me" I replied.

We ran upstairs before he could ask me how much all of it cost.

My dad was like every other dad on TV.

He loved saving money.

…

I smiled at the outfit I had picked out for tomorrow.

I couldn't wait to see Patricia's face when she's seen my makeover.

* * *

**I'm so happy people like this story! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Artemis POV**

Yesterday I had gone to sleep soundly and woke up to the sound of my alarm.

"Artemis wake up!" my mom yelled.

"I'm up!" I yelled back getting out of my bed.

I walked into my bathroom and did the usual.

I brushed my teeth, took a shower and washed my hair with the shampoo that Alfonzo had given me.

After I had blow dried it I picked up my clothes and quickly changed.

It was a black blouse, white jeans and Jordan 4's Cavaliers.

I did my best with putting on the light blue eye shadow and lip gloss.

Just then my phone buzzed.

I saw it was a message from Zatanna she was probably outside.

I grabbed my book bag and ran downstairs.

"Bye mom!" I said as I walked out the door.

My dad always left for work early…earlier than I left for school.

"Bye sweetheart, and come right after home after school today!" she said.

I stopped and turned around.

"Why?" I asked.

She just smiled.

"You're gonna be late!" she said.

"But-"

"Go!" she said.

I sighed and walked out of the door.

I saw a familiar 2013 black dodge dart GT.

I walked over to the car this time getting into the back seat.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hey, you look happy" Zatanna said.

"Haven't seen that in a while" Megan added.

"Well I am! I can't wait to see Patricia's face!" I said my smile getting bigger.

"Let's get to school" Zatanna said.

* * *

**Zatanna POV**

"Don't you need your glasses?" I asked.

Artemis shook her head.

"I have contacts" she replied.

Wow, she had really changed.

I just hoped she wouldn't get all bitchy on us.

I was wearing a red blouse, khaki skinny jeans and a pair of red Toms.

Megan was wearing was wearing grey long sleeve shirt, navy blue jeans and Jordan 9s cool greys.

Her hair was out and she had a scalloped headband on.

My curled hair from yesterday was now in a curly bun.

Megan was sitting next to me had been on her phone the entire time.

"Artemis" Megan said.

"Yeah…?"

"How would you feel about going to a party?" Megan asked.

Artemis didn't say anything.

"I don't know…" she finally said.

"It'll be fun!" I said.

"But-"

"No more excuses, you're going to that party…whenever it is" I said.

Artemis sighed.

"Fine" she said.

"So when is the party? And who's throwing it?" I asked.

"Dick Grayson is throwing the party" Megan said.

No one said anything.

Dick and I dated but broke up.

And for some reason everyone thought I still liked him.

Crazy right? I know!

"You know what? It's just a party. Artemis we don't have to go" I said quickly.

Artemis grinned.

"Nope" she said popping the 'p'.

"I wanna go now" she said.

"Fine, when is the party?" I asked.

"Tonight" she replied.

I groaned.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

The rest of the ride we talked about random things.

Zatanna parked her car in the student parking area.

I looked out the window watching teens walking into the school.

Mean, judgmental teens.

"Guys I changed my mind, take me home real quick so I can change" I said.

"No, you are doing this now come on!" Megan said.

Both Zatanna and Megan had to wrestle me out of the car.

Once the finally did Zatanna quickly locked the car doors and dropped her car keys into her bag.

"Now, let's go!" Megan said.

We started walking and people were already noticing me.

I heard things like "Is that Artemis?" and "She's hot!" and I slowly started to gain confidence.

By the time we had entered the school I had a smirk on my face.

"Are you nervous now?" Zatanna asked.

"Not. At. All" I replied.

"Well I gotta go to my locker" Megan said.

"Me too, can you handle being by yourself?" Zatanna asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah guys, I'm not a baby" I replied.

Both girls went separate ways.

I smiled as I thought of passing the popular crowd to get to my locker.

It was a must, they hung out at the same spot every day.

And that spot was almost right next to my locker.

And every day I passed them.

I smiled as I became closer the popular group.

I knew they were expecting me and they were ready to say something rude but they stopped.

"What? Cat's gotcha tongue?" I asked.

"_Artemis?_" one of the guys said.

"The one and only" I replied.

"You've change…definitely for the better" he said.

"Hold up!"

Everyone turned to Patricia.

As always she was matching and looked perfect.

She was wearing a white shirt with blue dip dye at the bottom, acid washed shorts showing off her legs and a pair of Jordan 6s Olympic colors.

Her hair was straight like yesterday.

"Just because she looks like that now doesn't make her popular. She's still the loser she was before" she stated.

"Yeah" Patricia's "best friend" said.

I put quotation marks around best friend because they were always fighting and it was always over stupid stuff and when they weren't Avery was always agreeing with Patricia.

She always copied Patricia like her hairstyle.

But instead of blonde with pink tips, Avery had light brown hair with blonde tips.

"It's not like she got into to Dick Grayson's party" Avery said.

"Actually, she is" Dick said.

Patricia's jaw dropped.

"Dick you can't be serious" Patricia said.

"Oh but I am" he replied.

"Whatever" Patricia mumbled and stomped off with Avery following in suit.

I turned to Dick.

"Thanks…I guess" I said.

He shrugged.

"No problem" he replied.

"So you decided to invite me to your party after I changed?" I asked as I started walking again.

He shook his head.

"I figured that Zatanna was going to bring you anyways so you might as well come with an invitation-and I didn't have your number" he said.

I put out my palm.

At first he rose an eye brow but quickly realized what I meant and gave me his phone.

I quickly tapped in my number and name and handed it back to him.

My phone rang.

"And that is my number" he said.

I saved it.

"Well I should go, thanks for inviting me to your party" I said.

"Again, no problem…I gotta go. And tell Zatanna that I'm really excited to see her at the party…oh and bring a bathing suit" he said before walking away.

I smiled.

Oh they so still liked it each other.

And I still never knew why they broke up.

I was walking and just day dreaming about the possibilities of what would happen in my classes when I bumped into someone and my books scattered all over the floor.

Déjà vu much?

I bent down to pick up my stuff.

I saw a pair of Bred 13s.

The person bent down and picked up some of my books.

We both stood up and I finally looked at the person and realized it was Wally West.

Today he looked incredibly adorable.

His fiery red hair was shiny than usual and his emerald sparkled as he stood there and did nothing.

"Hello? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Um…yeah, yeah…who are you?" Wally asked.

My jaw dropped a little.

"Now…are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded.

"It's me Artemis" I said.

He looked confused.

I shuffled through my book bag and found my old glasses.

I slowly placed them on my face and looked at him.

"Okay you have glasses…" he said.

"Artemis, the girl that bumped into yesterday…" I said.

"Oh wow you look…different" he said.

My stomach turned into knots.

"A bad different?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"A good one" he said.

That's all he said before walking away.

Was I blushing?

Because I my felt like it was on fire.

I quickly took of my glasses putting them back in their case before shuffling off to first period.

_**At Lunch…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"He really said that?" Zatanna asked.

I had just finished telling her was Dick had told me.

I nodded.

"Aww!" Megan squealed.

"Megan!" Zatanna exclaimed.

"What?" she asked.

"It doesn't me anything!" Zatanna said.

"Please he totally still likes you!" Megan said.

"What about you and Conner?" Zatanna said.

Megan blushed intensely.

"N-nothing, we barely even talk" she said.

"Well at the party when Zatanna is talking to Dick, and I prove to everyone there I'm not a loser, you can talk to Conner" I said.

"Or she can do it now" Zatanna said.

We all turned and saw Wally, Dick and Conner walking over to us.

At a table not far from us there was Patricia and the crew watching-not looking amused.

I smirked at that.

"Hey" Dick said.

Zatanna stiffened.

I nudged her.

"H-hi Dick" she said.

"So did you get my message" he asked.

She nodded.

"You could have told me yourself" she said.

He said nothing.

"So are you coming to the party?" Wally asked.

Everyone was silent, then I realized her was talking to me.

"Oh! Yeah" I said.

"Cool, hope to see you there" he said.

I nodded.

All boys walked away.

We turned to Megan.

"Why didn't you say anything to Conner!" Zatanna yelled.

"I was nervous!" Megan exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well don't be!" I stated.

"Weren't you the one that was nervous all the time?" Zatanna asked.

"_Was _is the key word" I said.

"I'll talk to him tonight, promise" she said.

Zatanna and I nodded, satisfied with her answer.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a while. Word wasn't working and it still doesn't but this was a premade chapter that's been there for a while, I also already have chapter 4 of this story but my other stories the chapter are only half done...I'll try to come up with something. Serioulsy not lying. But please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Artemis POV**

"Mom, dad I'm home!" I said as I slammed the front door shut.

I walked into the living room.

"Alright, go do your homework" dad said.

"What? You said I should come straight home and I'm here so…why?" I asked.

"Just go…for us" mom said.

She loved doing that.

The whole "for us" thing.

I sighed.

"Fine" I replied.

I walked upstairs slowly hoping I could catch what they were talking about.

But guess what?

Nothing.

I walked into my bedroom and dropped my book bag on the floor.

I completed all my homework with ease.

Just because I changed physically didn't mean I changed mentally.

I decided to pick out an outfit for the party tonight.

Something casual-but cute is what Megan always says.

I decided on a black sleeveless Abercrombie & Fitch blouse with a studded collar, Hollister shorts and all black Vans.

"Dinner's on the table, but mom and ad went somewhere"

I turned around to see Jade leaning against my door frame.

I smiled.

"Jade you're here!" I yelled.

I ran to her and gave her a hug.

Jade had gone to her 3rd year of college.

I pulled away.

She hadn't changed.

"Is this my sister?" she asked playfully.

Red Hollister blouse, Abercrombie jeans and red Vans.

The only difference was a ring.

"You're getting married?!" I yelled.

She nodded happily.

"But don't tell mom and dad…I'm going to tell them later" she said.

"But not tonight…right?" I asked.

"I was going to why?" she asked.

"Cuz I was gonna go to a party but I don't wanna miss this so I'll stay home" I said.

"Oh hell to the no! My sister's first party! You are definitely going!" she said.

"But-"

"No butts, I'll just do it tomorrow" she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Now hurry up and get ready!" Jade said.

…

"Aww! You look so cute!" Jade said.

I had changed into my outfit that I had picked out earlier.

I grabbed my never used black Coach body cross purse and put my phone in it.

My goal for tonight was to get Wally's number and as a bonus maybe some other people.

"Artemis! Zatanna and Megan are here!" mom yelled.

"Oh Zatanna and Megan! I haven't seen them in a while! Let's go!" Jade said.

"Can I at least see your hus-"

"Shhh!" Jade said.

We walked downstairs where I saw Roy.

He looked _kinda _like Wally.

And I was scared because if he _was _related to Wally then I would have a crush on my step brother.

"Artemis, this is my boyfriend Roy Harper" she said.

I internally sighed when she said Harper.

"Nice to meet you, do you have a brother?" I asked.

"No" he said.

This time when I sighed everyone heard me.

"Well I should go" I said before he could say anything else.

"Bye! Have fun!" Jade said with a wave.

"My parents are here…" I heard Jade say before closing the door.

I shuddered.

I walked to the car and sat in the back seat.

"Wow, Zatanna you're pretty dressed up for this party" I said.

She was wearing a blue sweater, black jeans and blue Dr. Martens boots.

Her hair was still curled and she had on black Wayfarer glasses.

"I'm always dressed like this" she said.

"Please! It's because Dick said he couldn't wait to see you there and you wanna look good!" Megan said.

Megan was more casual.

She had on a plain long sleeve shirt, light blue jeans and Sperries.

Her hair was in a braid and she had a light blue scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Whatever, let's just hurry the party is about to start" Zatanna said.

Megan and I laughed at how red she had become.

We had arrived at Dick's house-mansion and it was already crazy.

I sware I could feel the ground shaking because of how loud the music was.

People were scattered across the lawn, some dancing others talking, some people were even sleeping but everyone was drinking.

"Is this how all his parties are?" I asked Zatanna.

"Yup" she replied.

"Come on let's go in!" Megan said.

We walked past drunken people and into the live house.

The inside was just as crazy.

I was already getting a headache from this loud music.

"House can you guys stand this!?" I yelled.

Both girls shrugged.

"We're party people" they replied.

I rolled my eyes.

How could they even hear me?

I couldn't hear myself!

"Guys you made it!" someone yelled.

We turned to see Dick with Wally and Conner.

"Hey Dick, thanks again for inviting me" I said.

He smiled.

"No problem, glad you came!" he said.

I turned the smile.

"So Zatanna you wanna dance?" Dick asked.

Megan squealed.

Everyone stared at her.

She cleared her throat.

"I really like this song" she said.

I knew she was just happy about Dick and Zatanna.

"I'd love to dance with you" Zatanna said.

Both of them walked over to the crowd of grinding people.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Wally asked.

I shrugged.

"Well I'm gonna go outside, the music is _way _to loud and I can't think straight" I said.

"I'll come with you" Wally said.

"Are you guys coming?" I asked.

Megan shook her head.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink" she said.

"I'll go with her" Conner said.

Wally and I nodded.

We had to shove past dancing people, drunken people and talking people.

But we finally made it outside.

I sat down on a near lawn chair and watched people play in the giant pool and people hang out it.

Wally sat next to me and held out a red plastic cup, what I was guessing was a beer.

I stared at it.

I cautiously took it.

"You've never had a beer?" Wally asked.

I shook my head.

"See? She still is a loser! The bitch has never tasted a beer!"

And of course it was Patricia and her little posse or whatever.

She was wearing a pink cutout shoulder shirt, white ripped jeans-which I thought was stupid for a party this crazy-and brown boots.

Her hair was now curly and had a braid on the side.

"Not everyone at this party has tasted a beer" I snapped.

"You're right, you haven't" she said.

"No one was talking to you anyways so how about you go back to that guy your cheating on your boyfriend with you slut" I said.

Oh my gosh, I have never insulted anyone.

Not even Patricia-until now-and I hated her.

Danny looked shocked and even hurt.

I had never seen a popular look hurt.

I mean they were like the invincible part of superheroes.

"It's not like I care! I made out with Avery yesterday on the bleachers!" he yelled.

Oh my gosh, popular people just love bringing people down.

Honestly I think it's a bad habit.

Avery who was silent the whole time looked shocked.

"How could you do that to me!?" Patricia yelled.

"Well it's not like it was the first time you cheated on him. You've been fuck buddies with every popular we know-expect Wally and Dick" Avery said.

I held in my laugh.

"What are you laughing at? This is all your fault!" Patricia yelled.

"Hey I was here about to get drink something, you're the one who decided to talk to me" I said.

"Whatever, I'm getting something to drink" Patricia said and left.

"Does this always happen?" I asked

"Every party" Wally replied before taking a gulp of the beer.

I looked at my cup.

I slowly placed it to my lips and took a sip.

It tasted awful, yet good at the same time.

I drank more.

There was a burning sensation in my throat.

"This taste awful" I said.

Wally chuckled.

"Then why are you still drinking?" he asked.

"Because…it also tastes good" I replied.

He chuckled again.

"So tell me about yourself" he said.

"Well I recently got a makeover and now people are starting to think that I am not a loser. I live with both my parents and my older sister is about to get married" I said.

He nodded meaning I should continue.

"Unlike most people I like school, and my two best friends are Zatanna and Megan. Oh! I also take archery lessons" I said.

"Archery? Cool" he said.

"Well I am on-"

"The track team and the football team, I go to your school remember?" I asked.

"Right…sorry it's just that-"

"That I used to be a nerd and no one would talk to me and I had almost no contacts? Yeah it's fine" I said.

"Just out of curiosity…how many contacts do you have?" he asked.

Well this was embarrassing.

"Well I only had 5 until Dick gave me his…and then a few other people so probably about…10" I said.

"Well make that 11" he said.

He handed me my phone.

"When did you take-"

"When you were talking" he said.

"So you wanna go dance?" I asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Zatanna POV **

I couldn't believe I was hanging out with Dick again.

It felt good and weird at the same time.

Then a thought hit me.

"Dick?" I asked.

He looked up.

"I'm gonna ask you a question" I said.

"Shoot" he replied.

"Why do you all of a sudden want to hang out with me? And all of a sudden happy to see me?" I asked.

Dick was silent.

"I mean you're the one who broke up with me" I continued.

Then I realized something else.

"Why did you break up with me?" I asked.

Dick was silent.

I sighed.

"You know what-"

"I'm sorry" he suddenly said.

I turned to him.

"Sorry? Sorry for what? Breaking up with me? Obviously you weren't" I said harshly.

"This is why!" he suddenly said.

"What?" I snapped.

"You always have to make a big deal out of something small!" he said.

"I don't do that!" I yelled.

Suddenly I was being dragged somewhere.

Dick pushed in one of the many rooms in his house and closed the door.

"Stop making a scene!" he yelled.

"I'm leaving" I stated.

He grabbed my wrist.

"Zatanna…" he said.

"If you really did like me then you would be okay with my quirks like I had to deal with yours!" I yelled.

"And what were they?" he demanded.

"Well you flirted with every girl that passed you by! And you rarely ever hung out with me! It was always Wally or Conner or him or some other guy!" I yelled.

"Zatanna come on-"

"This always happens! You don't even care about me!" I yelled.

Before he could say something else I stormed out of the room.

* * *

**Megan POV**

Conner and I were having an okay time.

I mean he wouldn't talk much but he was still so cute!

An angry Zatanna came storming to us.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Dick! He's such a...dick!" she yelled.

"What did he do?" Conner asked curiously.

"He insulted that's what he did!" Zatanna yelled.

Conner flinched.

"Sorry" Zatanna apologized after taking a deep breath.

"What did he say exactly?" I asked.

Sometimes Zatanna can be a little dramatic.

"He said that I over react about everything when he is the one that starts all the problems!" she said.

Soon Dick walked over to us.

"Hey Zatanna" he said.

She glared at him before huffing off.

Dick sighed.

"Dude, you are so stupid" Conner said.

I giggled.

"I just don't know what to do" he said.

"You really do like Zatanna don't you?" I asked.

Dick nodded.

I hit him on the head.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For being an idiot. Were you scared of her of something. You rarely ever talked to her!" I huffed.

He face palmed himself.

"I'm so stupid" He mumbled.

"That's what I just said" Conner said.

"What do I do?" Dick asked.

"Get her to trust you again and treat her right. And don't flirt with so many girls!" I said.

He raised his head.

"You think that will work?" he asked.

"It'll get you started. Now go" I said.

Dick got up and walked away.

"You're really good at relationships" Conner said.

"Thanks,it's a gift" I said.

Conner chuckled.

"You wanna go get a drink?" he asked.

"Sure" I said with a smile.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

"You are a great dancer" Wally said.

"And you are an awful one" I replied.

We both laughed.

"Hey, you wanna come bowling with me?" Wally asked.

"Bowling?"

"Yeah, the guys and some of their girlfriends are going on Friday and I thought you would like to come" he said.

"So now I'm your girlfriend?" I asked.

His face turned as red as his hair.

"No, I mean you could if you wanted to be" he he said.

I laughed.

"We'll see where this goes" I said.

He smiled.

"Awesome" he said.

Zatanna walked over to us.

"Artemis, come on we're going" she said.

I frowned.

"But we just got here" I said.

Truth: I didn't want to leave Wally.

"Yeah I'll take her home" Wally suggested.

"What about your history test that you have to study for?" Zatanna said.

"Right! I have to go, sorry" I said.

"I'll still take you home" Wally said.

I smiled.

"Okay Artemis go with Wally, I have to go back and get Megan anyways" Zatanna said grumpily.

Before she left I grabbed her.

"You're texting what happened tonight" I whispered.

She nodded and I let her go.

"Let's go" I said to Wally.

...

"Tonight was pretty fun. Thanks for making my first party memorable" I said.

He smiled his amazing smile.

"No problem, I had an awesome time too" he said.

I think he was gonna kiss me.

Why?

Because he was leaning in.

_What do I do?! _I thought.

I panicked.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school" I said quickly.

He stood straight again.

"Yeah, see ya" he said.

I quickly unlocked the door and closed it.

Then something occurred to me.

High school just became ten times funner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Artemis POV**

The bell had rang.

"Okay class please give me your tests before leaving the room!" Ms. Hathaway said.

I handed Ms. Hathaway my test before leaving.

"Artemis!"

I turned and saw Wally running towards me.

I smirked.

_This should be good. _I thought.

I waited for him to catch up before walking again.

"You look nice" he said.

I was wearing a purple aeropostale V-neck, light denim washed jeans, a vest and a pair of summit lake lebron 9s. They were purple and teal.

I did look nice.

And before no one would tell me that.

"Thanks...so what's up?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! I kinda need a tutor" he said.

Okay so did he just use me just so he could ask me to be his tutor.

"Okay" I simply responded.

"I was hoping that you could do it" he said shyly.

"I don't know..." I started.

"Please I really need this or I cant play the championships for football or go to the next track meet!" he said.

Fate was in my hands.

Depending on what I said.

This is too fun.

"Let me think on it" I said before walking away.

_**At Lunch...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

I took a seat at the lunch table.

"You feeling better?" I asked Zatanna.

Her hair was straight again and she was wearing a plain long sleeve white V-neck with a pair of red jeans and her of so beloved Olympic 7s. She also had on a triangle shaped necklace-which was the one she used to wear all the time because it was Dick's favorite.

Megan was already at the table as well.

She was wearing a white shirt under a black leather jacket with a pair of light washed skinny jeans and her pink 4s.

"Yeah but Dick is such a-"

"Hey guys!" Dick said.

I held in a laugh.

The look on Zatanna's face was priceless!

Dick was accompanied by Wally and Conner.

Dick sat down next to Zatanna but she went and sat right in between me and Wally.

Conner sat in between Megan and Dick.

"So have you thought about it?" Wally asked.

I ignored.

"Artemis"

"Oh yeah I'm still thinking!" I said.

"So Zatanna you wanna coming bowling with us on Friday?" Dick asked.

"Yes" Zatanna said.

Dick smiled.

"But Adrian already asked me and I said yes" Zatanna said.

Dick's smile faltered.

_Oh, Zatanna_. I thought.

"So Megan are you going?" Conner asked.

"Yeah even though no one asked me" Megan replied.

Conner smiled a little.

"So when did Adrian ask you?" Dick suddenly asked.

"MY private life is no longer any of _your _business. And why are you guys sitting with us anyways?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah, why are you sitting here?" an annoying voice said.

We turned around to see the one and only bitch Patricia.

I'm surprised she stills has friends after what had happened at the party.

Today she was wearing red. Red sweater, ripped jeans and Bred 11.

"What are you talking about?" Conner asked.

"Why are you sitting here with these losers?" Patricia asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" she yelled.

"Yes" I said bluntly.

"And they are sitting here because they want to" Megan said.

"They are such losers!" Avery said.

"And your such a bitch!" Zatanna said in the same tone as Avery.

"Now will you two get the fuck out of our faces?" Artemis said.

"You think that now that you have a makeover that you're all big and bad. Well no. You're still a loser and no one will like you or ever like you" Patricia said.

"Patricia you-"

"Wally I got this" I said before getting up.

I grabbed my mac and cheese.

I raised to her head and dumped it on her.

"Pay back right?" I said before I started to storm away.

But I felt something cold on the back of my shirt.

I turned around to see Patricia standing there smirking and holding an empty ice cream cone.

"You wanna play like that? Okay" I said.

I grabbed the nearest piece of food, which happened to be mash potatoes and flung it at her.

"Done forget the gravy!" I yelled and threw the gravy too.

Everyone was watching now as we flung food back and forth.

"Excuse me!"

We both stopped mid-fling and turned.

Standing there was Mr. Milan the school principle.

"Both of you my office now!"

I am so dead.

* * *

**Hey Hey! I'm back. Sorry it took so long to update! But please review and as for the outfits I'm not gonna be putting anymore on my profile individually I'll put it in collection and you can find all the outfits there! So that's it again please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Artemis POV**

"I am very disappointed especially in you Artemis. You would never do such a thing" Mr. Milan said.

I sighed.

"We'll she's the one the threw macaroni at me first!" Patricia said.

"Yes but you threw something back" Mr. Milan said.

Patricia huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You two are going to clean up that mess YOU BOTH made. And you both will be in detention for the next week. And Artemis you are going help out the dance committee and Patricia you are going to be the water girl for the soccer team" Mr. Milan said.

Patricia smirked. "Soccer huh?" she said.

"The girls soccer team" Mr. Milan said.

Patricia frowned while I held in my laugh.

Patricia glared at me.

"Now go clean up now" Mr. Milan stated before getting up.

After School...

.

.

.

"It's not that bad" Zatanna said as we got into her car.

"It is for me! I've never gotten detention before!" I said climbing into the back seat.

"And they're gonna call my parents! How am I gonna go bowling next week?" I said.

"Simple, you sneak out" Megan said.

"Megan your the good one!" I said shocked that she had suggested something like this.

She shrugged.

"That's all you got" she replied.

"Okay how am I gonna sneak out?" I asked.

"We'll help you" Zatanna said.

I wasn't so sure about this.

When I got home my parents we waiting for me with frowns on both there faces.

"So we got a call from school today..." Mom said.

This wasn't gonna be good.

...

I sighed when I fell onto my bed.

I was grounded for a whole week and I got a lecture.

So next week it's school, detention then straight back home.

I have to work on the dance committee during lunch.

My phone buzzed.

I looked to see it was Wally.

I slowly walked over to my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Wally what's up?" I asked sitting on my computer desk.

"So can you tutor me?" he asked.

"Sorry I can't I have detention and I got grounded next week" I said.

"Harsh" he said.

"Tell me about it" I replied.

"So what am I gonna do?" he asked.

"Sorry dude, go to the library or get someone else to tutor you" I said.

"Like who?" he asked.

"Like Megan she loves English and always gets A's in that class" I said.

Megan was the only person that was great in English and didn't have a crush on Wally.

**Wally POV**

I sighed.

I wanted Artemis to tutor me.

That's why I asked her.

"Okay" I said.

"Alright now I gotta go I'm not supposed to be talking to anyone" she said.

"Alright. Later" I said.

"Bye" she said quickly before hanging up.

* * *

**Alrighty! That's it please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Artemis POV**

Everything was in place.

I had Jade looking out for me and would call me when mom or dad got suspicious.

I told them I would be studying for a big test that was coming up (not the I was lying, there is an English test next week) and I made sure they saw me get snacks and water.

And now all I needed to do was to sneak out.

Wow I was turning into a real badass.

Soon there was a tapping sound on my window that meant Zatanna and Megan were here and the coast was clear.

As quietly as I could I opened my bedroom window.

I stepped onto to the edge.

I grabbed the gutter and slowly and as quietly as I could. I started to climbed down.

I suddenly felt stupid for wearing white jeans.

I fell and landed on Megan.

The living room light went on.

I knew everyone was watching a movie in the living room.

We quickly got up and ran out of the yard and into Zatanna's car.

"That was the crazy thing I have ever done!" I said.

"Then you need to go out more!" Zatanna said as she started the car.

...

We arrived to the bowling center.

"You guys ready?" Megan asked as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Yup" Zatanna said.

"As ready as I will ever be" I said.

We walked in to see everyone was already there.

And we were immediately greeted by the guys.

"Hey guys you made it!" Conner said.

I was kinda worried that my mom and dad had busted me.

What do expect?

This is my first time doing this!

"There's Adrian" Zatanna said pointing to a boy.

And must I say he was quite a boy I must say.

He had spiked light brown hair and big green eyes like Wally.

"He is cute" I blurted out.

I looked at Wally who didn't seem to fazed about what I said.

But Dick on the other hand didn't like it one bit.

"Adrain!" she said waving him over.

He smile to reveal pearly white teeth and dimples.

"Awww"

I couldn't help it.

He was such a cutie.

Zatanna hit me on the arm.

He walked over.

"Hi" he greeted.

The guys nodded at him expect for Dick who glared.

"Hi I'm-"

"Artemis" he said.

I nodded.

"How did-"

"I know? Well Patricia keeps talking about Artemis the girl that got her in trouble and I saw you through gravy on her" he said.

"Well lets go!" Zatanna said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

Dick was still watching him which caused me to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing" I said quickly.

After we all got our bowling shoes, I went to go get a ball.

I saw a green one that looked nice.

I picked it up but I didn't expect it to be heavy.

I have never been bowling before.

Before it dropped it was caught.

I looked up to be met by light blue eyes and a smile.

I quickly took the ball back.

"Thanks" I said quickly.

"No problem...I'm Jordan" he said.

"Artemis" I replied.

He held out his hand and I shook it.

His hands were soft.

"Listen I gotta go but mind if I get your number?" he asked.

He held out his phone hopefully and I took it.

Wow, that was quick.

I was mentally deciding on what to do.

I had just met him 30 seconds ago.

Finally, I typed in my number.

He gave me another smile before walking away.

Don't worry I still like Wally.

But I admit these popular guys are very cute.

I walked over to Wally.

He had a frown on his face.

"What was that?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Just met someone new" I replied.

...

Bowling was awesome.

And I had decided to walk home with Wally.

"Tonight was so fun!" I said.

"Yeah" Wally said with a smile.

"We have to do that again sometime" I said.

"Yeah" he said.

I reached the gutter.

"Good night Wally" I said.

I was about to climb the gutter.

"Artemis wait"

I stopped and turned.

"Uhh...thanks for getting me the tutor" he said.

"Your welcome" I said with a strained smile.

I watched him walk away.

"Wally wait" I whispered.

He stopped.

I ran over to him and kissed him in the cheek.

"Thanks for the night" I said.

Before he could say anything I climbed up the gutter this time not caring if my jeans get dirty.

Jade didn't call meaning my parents still didn't know I snuck out.

After closing my window I changed into my pajamas and took off my make up.

I had a smile on my face

The whole time.

I had just kissed Wally!

I grabbed the book on my night stand and climbed into my bed.

Awesome night!

* * *

Here is another chapter for you! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Wally POV**

"So she kissed you on the cheek and ran away?" Conner asked.

"More like climbed away but yeah" I replied.

It was a breezy Saturday afternoon.

We were at the ice cream parlor not far from my place.

"Then obviously she likes you" Dick said taking a scoop of his ice cream.

"Then why did she give Jordan her number?" I asked.

Dick and Conner shrugged.

"She have us her number" Dick said.

I sighed.

"Whatever, so what happened with Adrain and Zatanna?" I asked.

Dick frowned.

"She spent the whole time with Adrain!" he said angrily.

I chuckled.

"This is not funny. I think she has really moved on this time" he said.

"If you really like try to not be so annoying and actually spend time with her" I stated.

Dick sighed but said nothing.

I was still thinking about.

I mean I liked Artemis as a friend.

I had just started talking to her and didn't know much about her.

Maybe sometimes my friendliness is taken as flirting.

I mean yeah I wanted for her to be my tutor because she-sadly-the only girl I knew that was good at English and didn't kiss up to me.

I mean when Zatanna tutored she would always ask about Dick even though she says she's so over him.

Over him my ass.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

I had just gotten this makeover and it was already ruining my life.

I mean the good part lasted for like what?

3 days?

And now here I was in my room grounded all because of Patricia.

My parents still didn't know that I had snuck out and I was pretty sure they never would.

And then I kissed Wally and ran away and he hasn't called me.

I didn't know why I was freaking.

I mean a peck on the cheek probably meant nothing to a guy like him.

I sighed.

I was currently wearing a grey sweatshirt, my favorite green sweatpants and uggs.

I my hair was up in a very messy pony.

And on my face were my old glasses.

Not that it mattered I couldn't go anywhere this weekend.

I sighed.

I don't know what was wrong with me.

I rarely went out on the weekends anyways.

I sighed again.

I didn't get to see Wally's face when I kissed him.

There was a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I said.

When the door opened I looked up to see Jordan standing at my door.

"Jordan what are you doing here? How do you know where I live?" I asked.

My mom passed.

"That's right! I forgot to tell you, fine young man was here to see you" she said before walking down the hall again.

He was just looking at me.

Then I remembered I had my glasses off and my hair was a mess.

I took off my glasses and Jordan chuckled.

"Keep them on, you look cute" he said before cracking a smile.

I looked down hiding my blush as I put my glasses back on.

What? No one had ever called me cute with my glasses.

"So why are you here? Why didn't you call?" I asked.

"I tried calling but no one would answer" he said.

I looked on my phone to see that I had 3 misses calls from an unknown number which was probably Jordan's.

"Sorry it was on vibrate and I was complaining too much to hear" I said.

He sat on my bed.

"It's alright. I got to see you" he said.

Again I blushed.

"So what did you wanna talk to me about?" I asked.

"Just wanted to get to know you" he said.

"What do you wanna do know?" I asked.

"Your favorite color,favorite subject, if you have a boyfriend or not" he said.

I smiled.

Was he flirting with me?

"We'll my favorite color is green and I love all my classes and I am single" I replied.

I smiled.

The whole afternoon I spent with Jordan.

We watched a movie, I taught him how to play chess, and we made lunch together.

It was amazing.

"Thanks for making today so fun" I said when he was at the door.

"No problem I had fun too" he said.

"Honestly I never knew this many popular people could actually be nice. But then when I think about it most of the nice ones are boys" I said.

Jordan chuckled.

He has dimples too.

Why were all populars so cute?

Jordan had dimples and Wally had freckles.

And then they were so muscular which made them hot.

How can you be cute and hot at the same time?

A mystery.

"Well I'll see you at school tomorrow" I said.

"Yeah..." he said.

I almost closed the door when Jordan stopped the door.

He grabbed me and pressed his lips against mine.

He pulled away and I was shocked.

I slammed the door in his face ran up stairs closed my bedroom door and screamed into my pillow.

Jordan stole my first kiss.

As nerdy as it sounds-if it already didn't sound nerdy that I hadn't had my first kiss yet-I was saving it for Wally.

And as cute as Jordan was I didn't like him like that and I didn't not knew him that well and he went and stole it.

Not that I was that mad.

He was cute.

But Wally was way cuter.

I really wanted him to be my first kiss.

What I want to know is why he kissed me.

What I REALLY want to know is why my mom let him hang out with me when I was supposed to be grounded.


	10. Chapter 10

**Artemis POV**

I walked into school the next Monday not sure what I was feeling.

I was still grounded, Jordan had kissed me and today I had to start working for the dance committee after school.

I'm not feeling the best.

"Artemis what's wrong with you?" Zatanna asked.

"Okay I'll tell you guys but you two can't tell anyone!" I say.

Both of them nodded.

"Okay so on-"

"Ms. Crock"

I turned around to see the principle and all his mean glory.

"Principle Millan" I said.

"Are you ready to start helping the dance committee?" he asked.

"It wouldn't have mattered if I wasn't" I mumbled.

"What?"

"I said yes. I am ready" I said.

"Good. I'll see you after school. And you won't be alone Wallace West and Jordan Reid will be there as well" he said before walking away.

Jordan.

I had planned on avoiding him the whole rest of my life but I guess that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

I sighed and turned back to Megan and Zatanna.

"So what were you gonna say?" Zatanna asked.

"Well-"

"Hey Artemis"

This time it was Jordan.

"Hey Jordan" I said as happily as I could.

He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"Listen we have to go. Do stuff. That's not here. So bye. See ya after school" I said.

I grabbed Megan and Zatanna by the wrists and dragged them away.

"Okay what was that about? I thought you thought he was cute?" Megan said.

"Yeah until he stole my first kiss!" I exclaimed.

"What?!" Zatanna said.

I explained everything that happened on Saturday.

"OMG!" Megan squealed.

"That's not a good thing! He stole my first kiss!" I said whispering the last part.

"But he is cute" Zatanna said.

"And I don't like him" I said.

"And her and Wally are perfect for each other" Megan said.

I ignored that.

The bell rang.

"I'll see you guys later" I said walking to my first period.

I sat down in my seat.

Since I am still a nerd I already read ahead and knew everything.

Jordan was weird.

I mean he doesn't know me but he kissed me?

Just then I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to see Jordan.

"Jordan? Since when were you in my first period?" I whispered.

"I switched so I could see you more" he said with a smile.

Creepy.

"Oh...hehe that's nice" I said.

I slowly turned back around.

A few minutes later a note landed on my desk.

Guess who it was from?

Jordan.

Your hair looks really nice today

I rolled my eyes.

Thanks but I'm trying to focus.

I turned and placed the note on his desk.

The rest of class was awkward.

I didn't lean back in my chair or turn around I just looked at my book pretending to be reading.

When the bell rang I ran out of the classroom.

The whole day was filled with awkward bump ins with Jordan and more avoiding.

I sighed as I closed my locker at the end of the day.

I grabbed my backpack and headed to the gym.

I smiled when I saw Wally.

"Hey Wally" I said.

He smiled his amazing smile.

"Hey Artemis. Wanna sit with me?" he asked.

I nodded.

So he didn't bring up the kiss.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"Coach made me because I needed committee hours so here I am" he said with a shrug.

"Alright listen up monkey heads!" a brown headed girl said.

At first I was offended and then I looked around.

A lot of people were jocks.

Soccer team, basketball, track-you name it.

At least one boy here was from one team.

And then there were cheerleaders.

And other that actually wanted to help out.

"We already bought the supplies. This time the theme is something people will actually enjoy" she said.

"And that would be?" Wally asked.

"Well copper head, it's going to be Hollywood" she said.

This sparked the other girls interest.

"Like what?" a small blonde asked.

"Red carpet. Volunteers ask paparazzi all the good pictures are going in the yearbook and there will be food and people will perform and there will be lots of lights and its gonna be awesome!" she replied.

The girls start chattering probably about sparkly dresses and stuff.

"Lets get started! Bryan and Finn go get the red carpet! Everyone else get decorations!" she said.

And with that work began.

"This is so stupid" I mumbled.

"Come on this could be fun!" Wally said nudging me.

I rolled my eyes.

...

I grabbed the other end of the Hollywood sign.

"Wally help me this step latter is too short" I said.

Soon a pair of hands were on my waist hoisting me up.

I pinned the sign and was let down.

"Thanks Wally-I mean Jordan" I said.

This boy was getting on my nerves.

"No problem. Wally was over there setting streamers" he said.

"And I am going to go over to him" I said.

"Wait. Artemis I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me?" he asked.

I looked at him.

"Me...with you?" I repeated.

"Alright! We'll finish the rest tomorrow! You guys can go!" Frankie said.

I had finally found out her name.

"I-I'll tell you tomorrow" I said and quickly rushed out of the gym.

I went to my locker grabbing my stuff.

"Look the nerd! It even says that on her shirt!" Patricia said.

She was wearing her cheer leading uniform so I was guessing she came from cheer practice.

It was just a sweater.

I always had it.

"It's good to know you can read!" I said closing my locker.

"Whatever. At least I already have a date to the dance" she said.

"Have you fucked him before?" I asked.

She said nothing before walking off.

"Too easy" I said with a smile on my face.

I started walking down the hallway.

Finally once today I had a chance to think.

Wally hasn't mention anything all day.

"Artemis you need a ride?" Wally asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

We walked out of the school in comfortable silence.

"Hey remember Friday night?" I asked him.

"Yeah it was fun" he said with a small smile as he unlocked his car.

"Yeah and when I kissed you on the cheek?" I asked quietly.

He stared at me.

Neither of us went junto the car.

"Um...yeah I did. What was that about anyways?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just a friendly kiss on the cheek" I said getting into the car.

The rest of the ride home was filled with conversation about random things.

"Bye Artemis!" Wally said.

I waved at him before walking back into my house.

I really need to stay with the play hard to get thing.

Obviously I wasn't good at flirting

* * *

**Alright so this chapter was pretty boring...hopefully not too boring. Pleas review! Also I would like your opinion on an AU story I might write. Here's the first chapter! It's called 'It's Just Business'**

**_Wally POV _**

**_I was looking over the current statistics of Wayne Industries on my computer. Everything was good except the quality. Apparently the screens of our iPods were faulty. I was going to have to talk to the workers about that-or at least have someone do it while I tend to my other duties. My door opened. And there stood Carrie, my assistant. If there was a slut of the office it would definitely be her. She flirts with everyone in the office. Not because she wants sex but because she wants money. That's why she flirts with the important people. I think it's pretty shallow that you only want someone for money. "Mr. West there is a board meeting in 5 minutes in the boardroom E" she said. I nodded whilst getting up. "You know you could have just buzzed me" I said. "I know, but I just wanted to see your handsome face" she said with a smile. I rolled my eyes. "Thanks you can go back to your cubicle now" I said. I saw her frown as she walked away. I don't like being rude to people-ironic how I am a chief operating officer-but she was just annoying. I entered boardroom to see that most executive offices had already arrived. Are boardroom was normal. Not too boring and not too fancy. We were on the outer side of the building so one of the walls were all glass. In the middle was our long table where everyone at the board meeting sat. 15 black office chairs were around the table, 7 on each side and at the end of the table was one chair that the CEO would sit in. Behind the chair of the CEO was a big promethean board. And across the table were pitchers of water. I to my spot 2 seat to the right up front next to my co-worker and best friend Dick Grayson. Dick was the chief data officer. He was in charge of working with clients, developing marketing strategies and maintaining contacts with project partners and things. Basically knowing people and knowing things. Probably the second highest title in the business. Not to mention his adoptive father was Bruce Wayne the owner of Wayne Industries. There was also Zatanna Zatara-Dick's girlfriend-she was the chief creative officer. She was in charge of the overall look of the company on the media and newspapers and stuff. Also another buddy was Kaldur Manta. He is the chief financial officer and he is in charge of all the company's money and how we use it. Then there is Raquel Ervin she works in the same department as Zatanna but Raquel does market research and take cares of pricing and customer service. And there is also Conner Kent works in the same department as me but he is the chief human resources officer. He controls the workers and their services. There is also my Uncle Barry the chief strategy officer-that name pretty self explanatory. Then there's Diana Prince the chief administrative officer, Arthur Curry the chief knowledge officer, Clark Kent the chief compliance officer, Bart West chief investment officer, Tim Drake the chief information officer and Cassandra Sandsmark the chief communication officer and also the girlfriend of Tim. We're kinda like a family business-we might not know everyone but we know each other…the people that were here in the beginning. We were usually at the board meeting when Bruce wanted us. "Hey Dick what's this meeting about?" I asked. "Something about a story in a magazine about Wayne Industries something like that" he replied. I rolled my eyes. Soon everyone was here except Bruce. And on que he walked in. We all watched as he silently walked to his seat in the front of the room saying nothing. "Alright this board meeting we are not going to discuss our company…not yet anyways" he said. "What does that mean?" Cassie asked. "Cassie!" Tim said. Cassie shrugged. "Just a question" she said. "To answer your question Cassandra, a very big magazine in coming to do an interview with the company…and our chief creative officer will continue" he said and sat down. Just then Zatanna stood up. I admit Zatanna was gorgeous. She had silky black hair, fair complexion and light blue eyes. And she dressed pretty well too. Like today she was wearing a red dress, black Christian Louboutins and her hair was curled. I know I shouldn't say these things about my best friends girlfriend-but they were true. But I did not like her-not like that anyways. "Thank you Mr. Wayne" she started. "Tomorrow morning the chief reporter and her reporters are coming here to do a magazine special about our company!" Zatanna said happily. "Well who is? I wanna know!" Bart blurted out. I rolled my eyes. Did I mention Bart was my cousin? "It's…Tracker Magazine!" she replied. "But that magazine trashes every company!" Conner said. "Almost every company. They loved PepsiCo" Raquel stated. "And that's why they have to love us" Zatanna said. "I get it. Since they trash a lot of companies it would be huge if they liked us!" I said. "Besides we don't trick our customers so we have nothing to worry about" Dick said. "Wallace and Richard are right, so tomorrow I want everyone on their best behaviors" Wayne said. "That's right and no lying. They are sneaking little rats, they'll figure out we're lying then takes us out of business" Uncle Barry said. "Ugh, I hate that!" Raquel said. "What?" Kaldur asked. "That they want such a good story they are willing to take people down" she said. "The companies are they liars, they just bring out the truth" Tim said. "I still hate it" Raquel said. "Okay, meeting over" Bruce said. Everyone filed out. "Tomorrow is big business" Zatanna said. Dick and I couldn't agree more. _**

**_Artemis POV _**

**_I opened my black blazer. Man it was hot in the boardroom. "Alright guys, tomorrow is a big day for us" I said. "What is it?" Bette my best reporter asked. "We are starting the story about Wayne Industries" I replied. Bette nodded. "You 14 are my best reporters and coming with me" I stated. Everyone nodded. "Now everyone will have a person they interview" I said. If you haven't gotten it already, my family runs on of the best magazines in New York. But trust me just because my dad owned the business is not how I got my title. It was hard work. It's what I do, work hard. "So I want you to be on your best behavior, I don't want this company to think that we're immature" I said. "Artemis loosen up!" Megan said. She wasn't a reporter, she was the copy editor. She reads through the draft of every magazine and made sure there were are mistakes. But sometimes she wrote stories. "I can't. This is important we cannot blow this" I said to her. Then I turned to everyone else. "Got it?" I asked. All I got were nods. "Alright let's start giving assignments…" I said._**

**So that was it! I hope it wasn't too bad! Please tell me what you think! Should I write it or not? Thanks! Sorry for making this note so long!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Artemis POV**

The dance was just few days away and Wally obviously wasn't going to ask me.

And Jordan had been bothering almost the whole week. "Hey Artemis have you-"

"Yes I will go got the fucking dance with you" I said agitated.

He smiled.

"Cool I'll pick you up to night" he said and walked away.

Just then Wally walked over.

"Hey Artemis" he said.

"Hey Wally" I replied.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" he asked.

I was shocked.

Him? And me?

"With you?" I asked.

"Well with the rest of us. We all decided to go in a group" he said.

Okay...not as shocking.

"I would but I have a date" I said.

"Is it with Jordan?" he asked.

"Maybe" I replied.

I smirked when I saw slight jealously on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked innocently.

"I just don't like him" he said.

"Are you jealous?" I asked.

"No! I'm just looking out for you. And I really don't trust him" he stated.

I smiled.

"Thanks but I'll do fine" I said.

* * *

**Wally POV**

I watched as Artemis walked away.

Jordan.

Out of all the people you could say yes to you picked Jordan?!

"What's up with you?" Conner asked.

"Artemis said yes to go to the dance with Jordan. JORDAN!" I said.

"Sounds like someone is jealous!" Dick said.

"I am not jealous" I stated.

"Sure" Conner said.

"I am not" I said.

"Dude you totally are" Dick said.

"Sorry I couldn't hear you over the sound of Zatanna and Adrian smooching!" I said.

"Dude that was out of line" Conner said.

"At least we show feelings!" Dick said.

"What are you talking about?" Conner asked.

"Guys why are we arguing? This is about Wally!" Dick said suddenly.

"I think your jealous" Dick said.

"I'm just looking out for a friend" I said.

"Jealous"

"Friend"

"Jealousss"

"You know what you are impossible" I said before leaving.

Was I jealous?

3 Days Later...

.

.

.

**Artemis POV**

"It's just a dance" I said.

Megan and Zatanna stopped and looked at me dead in the eyes.

"Sorry for insulting you" I said sarcastically.

"It's not just a dance! It's the first dance your going to!" Zatanna said.

"And the first one when you have a date!" Megan said.

"I still don't see the big deal in all of this" I said.

"You show up looking fabulous with a cute date and everyone-more importantly every guy will see you and want you!" Zatanna explained.

I sat down on my bed.

"If you say so" I replied.

"Alright here is your outfit..." Zatanna said.

...

Can I just pick different shoes?" I asked.

"No these go great with your outfit" Megan said.

"But those aren't even mine!" I said.

"Your sister said you should wear them now put them on before I force them on you!" Zatanna said.

Wally POV

I walked into the gym to be bombarded by "paparazzi".

"Wally over here!" one yelled.

I quickly walked away not wanting anymore bright lights in my face.

"This is like an actual hollywood party!" Dick said.

I turned to see the girls loving the attention from the cameras.

"Where are the girls?" I asked.

"Right there...with Jordan and Adrian" Dick said.

Conner snickered.

Artemis looked amazing.

"Dude close your mouth before you start drooling" Dick said.

I composed my self before the girls arrived.

"Hey guys" Zatanna said.

We waved.

"You look really nice Zatanna" Dick said.

I had not failed to see the blush on Zatanna's face.

"Thanks Dick" she said.

"Would you like to dance Megan?" Conner asked.

"I would love too" Megan said and with that they left.

"Zatanna I'll be right back" Adrian said before leaving quickly.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

"Lets go dance" Jordan said.

He took my hand and lead me to the dance floor.

I looked back to see Wally looking-glaring-at Jordan.

Could he really be jealous?

...

* * *

**Zatanna POV**

The dance was halfway over and I hadn't seen Adrian anywhere.

I sighed as I turned into the hall to use the bathroom.

"Oh my fucking god!" I yelled.

Adrian was kissing another girl!

"Is this why you couldn't hang out with me for half of the dance!? You were with this skank!" I said.

Adrian looked at me.

"Look Zatanna your super hot but you weren't giving me what I wanted" he said.

Really?!

"Fine if that's how you feel. I'm leaving" I said before stopping away.

I felt tears running down my cheeks.

Why was I crying over this douche?

Oh that's right.

He was a cute and sweet-at the time-douche.

I needed to leave.

I walked out of the school and sat on the nearest bench.

I can't believe he did this to me.

"Zatanna? What's wrong? You know it's raining right?"

I looked up to see Dick under an umbrella looking down at me.

I was too busy crying I hadn't noticed that I was soaking wet and it was raining.

"I just found out Adrian was a douche" I mumbled.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I saw him kissing another girl!" I said.

"You need to forget about him. You are amazing, smart, nice, funny and pretty girl. If he cheated on you he obviously doesn't know what he's missing" Dick said.

I looked up and gave him a small smile before standing up.

"So what are you doing out here?" I asked.

"Well I couldn't really deal with you and Adrian being together in there to I came out for a walk" he said.

There was an awkward silence until Dick spoke again.

"Listen I'm really sorry about how I treated you. But I really do miss you. And I can't stand you being with another guy. I-I think you belong with me" he said shyly.

This was so cute.

I smiled.

"Honestly I missed you too" I whispered.

He smiled.

"So I can kiss you now?" he asked.

I nodded.

And we slowly leaned in before our lips met.

I smiled before wrapping my arms around his neck.

A minute later we pulled away.

"You know I've never kissed in the rain before" I said happily.

"Come on we should get you home" he said before grabbing my hand.

I smiled.

Ok maybe this night wasn't such a bust.

* * *

**Megan POV**

I sat down with Conner.

"I've had a lot of fun with you tonight..." Conner said.

I smiled.

"Me too. Hey I have a question for you..." I said.

Conner nodded.

"Do you..."

"Hey guys have you guys seen Artemis?" Wally asked.

Seriously?

Couldn't you have waited Wally.

"I don't know Wally maybe you should go look for her" Conner said.

Artemis POV

"Where are you taking me?" I asked Jordan.

He smiled.

He opened a classroom door and lead me in before locking the door.

"Jordan...?" I said unsurely.

He slowly approached me.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked.

He wrapped his arms around me.

"I was thinking...if you wanted to have a little fun?" he asked.

He kissed me on my neck.

"I'm...not so sure about this..." I said nervously.

"Well am" he said mischievously.

He cold hands slowly traveled up my dress.

"S-stop" I said.

His lips met with my neck again.

I tried pushing him off.

His gripped tightened.

"I don't think you should do that" he said.

"Help!" I yelled.

His hand suddenly made contact with my face.

* * *

**Wally POV**

I walked down the hall with Megan and Conner.

Dick had texted and said him and Zatanna had left.

Suddenly I heard yelling.

"Do you guys hear that?" I asked.

We all stayed quiet and there was in fact yelling.

It was Artemis.

"It's coming from here!" Megan yelled pointing to a door.

We ran over.

Artemis POV

I heard banging on the door.

"Artemis!"

"You called your stupid friends!" Jordan said.

He hit me again.

"Please just stop" I said.

"Not until I'm done with you" he said.

**Wally POV**

I was going to kill Jordan once I get through his door.

* * *

**Ok so that's not how I thought this chapter would end...please review anyways...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wally POV**

"We have to open the door!" Megan said panicking.

Each minute I was getting angrier.

Who the fuck does this?!

"Conner we have to knock down this door" I said.

"Are you sure we can do this?" Conner asked.

"We're football players. Come on!" I yelled.

"On three"

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

We ran to the door and it fell to the ground.

I honestly thought that wasn't gonna work.

I grabbed Jordan threw him off of Artemis.

"Artemis!" Megan said running to the room.

Megan grabbed Artemis hugging her and checking if she was okay.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked.

"H-he s-slapped me a-a few times but-"

I looked to see a side of her face bright red.

I lunged at him.

"Wally!"

* * *

**Artemis POV**

Wally was beating up Jordan.

"I don't want you near her! Ever again and if you don't want this happening I suggest you listen" he threatened lowly before dropping Jordan to the ground.

I examined him.

Bloody nose and black eye.

No broken bones I think.

I looked at Wally.

I slight bump on his lip.

"We're going to go get a teacher" Megan said.

She grabbed Conner's hand and they left.

Wally slowly walked over to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

I nodded.

"I-I'll be alright" I whispered.

"Your shaking" he said.

"And your lip is swollen because of me" I said.

Wally looked at me liked he hadn't even noticed his throbbing lip.

"It's alright" he said.

He took off his jacket and wrapped it around me.

"What happened!"

We turned to see the principal and a lot I students behind him including Megan and Conner.

"I rather not talk about it here" Artemis said softly.

"Everyone out! Ms. Crock please follow me" he said.

Soon everyone was cleared out.

Before I left Wally grabbed me.

"Please be careful" he said.

* * *

**Wally POV**

I sat down on a chair in the main office.

Everyone one had left except for Megan, Conner and I.

The door finally opened and Mr. Milan walked out with Artemis and Jordan.

I growled.

"Calm down" Megan said sternly.

"See you back in a week Jordan" he said to Jordan.

I stood up.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Wally" Conner said.

"You almost fucking raped someone and he's suspended!? What the fuck?! That isn't right!" I yelled.

"Wallace language" Mr. Milan said sternly.

I fell back on the chair.

"Why isn't he going to jail?" Conner ask calmly.

"Because he didn't technically rape her-"

"Well he almost did! And he slapped multiple times!" Megan yelled.

"Sorry. That it the most we can do" Mr. Milan said.

"What the hell is wrong with this school?!" Megan yelled.

"You all should get going expect for Jordan who will be driven home" Mr. Milan said.

"I'll take Artemis home guys" I said quietly.

Megan who had been hugging Artemis the whole time had finally let go.

"Call me as soon as you get home" Megan said before walking away with Conner.

The car drive was silent for a while before Artemis spoke.

"Aren't you gonna say it?" she asked quietly.

"Say what?" I asked as I glanced at her.

"That you were right about Jordan" she said looking at me.

"I thought he was just a player and it's not right to say after what just happened" I said.

I turned the street.

"Wally. You do remember how to get on my house?" Artemis asked.

I nodded.

"Then where are we going?" she asked nervously.

"No don't worry. We're going to my place. Jordan know where you live and I don't think that would be a good idea" I said.

"What about my parents?" she asked.

"You can call and explained what happened" I replied.

She didn't answer so I have no idea what she thinking.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

I had almost gotten we raped.

Raped.

_Raped_**. **

I hated being popular.

I wanted everything to go back to normal.

I wanted Jordan to be expelled and not know where I lived.

But I don't have fair god parents or magic.

Everything that had happened, happened.

I sighed.

We arrived to Wally's house and I was tired.

Physically and mentally.

"Here is my moms old pajamas" he said as he handed them to me.

Wally's parents had agreed to let me stay here for the night.

"Thanks Wally" I said.

"You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the floor" Wally said.

He turned away for me to change.

I quickly did and climbed into Wally's bed.

"Listen Artemis...you know I really care about you right?" he asked.

I nodded.

"The guys said I was jealous that you went to dance with and maybe I was. I just want you to be safe. I don't know what I would do if you every got hurt. I just want you to be careful okay?" he said.

"I'll be careful" I said softly.

He smiled.

"Goodnight" he said before going back to his place on the floor.

"Wally can you sleep with me?" I asked shyly.

There was silence before I heard moving and soon Wally was right next to me.

I moved closer to him.

He was really warm.

* * *

**Wally POV**

I wrapped my arms around Artemis pulling her closer.

I couldn't help but smile.

Okay so maybe I did like her.

"Goodnight Artemis" I whispered.

"Goodnight Wally" she whispered back.


End file.
